Fantasy Man
by Princess976
Summary: Randy Orton saves Abigail from a life of abuse and torment. Will she push him away or will accept her fantasy come to life? Features Randy Orton, John Cena and OC
1. Chapter 1

**Birthday Present**

"Hurry up, Abigail! We're going to be late. We have reservations."

"I'm coming, Brad."

"Don't make me call you again. Let's go now!"

Abigail hated when he talked to her like a child. Although she was happy that today wasn't a physical day. The bruises on her face from last time had just went away. She didn't want a repeat, so she hurried as fast as she could.

"Finally! I don't know what takes you so long. You're not that pretty. Only pretty girls take a long time in the bathroom. Girls like you should be in and out with plenty of time to spare."

"I'm sorry. You're right."

It was Brad's birthday and they were going out to dinner. She hoped he liked the gift she bought him. Last year he didn't like his gift and she spent a night in the hospital because of it.

"So what did you get me? It better be better than last year."

Abigail nervously reached into her purse and took out an envelope. He snatched it away from her impatiently and opened it. Abigail held her breath.

"Wow! Two tickets to RAW. I guess you think you're going."

"No, only if you want me to. I thought you'd take your brother or one of your friends."

"Why don't you want to go? You got other plans? You can forget that! You're going to the show."

"OK, whatever you want."

She would never admit it but she hoped that Brad would convince himself that he couldn't leave her home alone. She had bought the second ticket with the hope that he would taker her along.


	2. Chapter 2

**Monday Night Raw**

"Abby, let's go! We are not going to be late for Raw!"

"I'm ready."

Abby was really excited. She had never been to a live show before. She couldn't believe her luck. Not even Brad could bring her down today. She was excited to see John Cena, John Morrison and her very favorite Superstar Randy Orton. He was the main reason she watched Raw. She dreamed he would rescue her from Brad and the two of them would live happily ever after. She knows it is a silly fantasy but it's what gets her through the hard bad days and there are lots of bad days.

"Don't forget the rules just because we are going out in public. Because if you do the consequences will be harsh."

"I understand, Brad."

"I'm not sure you do. So I want you to tell me the rules. Rule number one is.."

"Don't speak unless spoken to."

"Rule number two?"

"Keep eyes down. Do not make eye contact with anyone."

"And rule three?"

"Ask permission before going anywhere or doing anything."

"Don't forget it!"

If Abby had any notion of the day being normal, Brad killed it. She wasn't surprised Brad like to be in control.

"How did you get these seats?"

"I watched the WWE schedule and these tickets went on sale in time for me to buy them for your birthday."

"Oh, good job."

"Thank you."

"Whatever."

"Do you want something to eat?"  
>"Yeah, get me nachos and beer. You can get a hot dog and water."<p>

"OK, I'll be back."

Abby hoped she wasn't gone to long. It would give Brad a reason to punish her later.

"You weren't gone long."

"No the line wasn't very long."

The closer it got to the start of the show the more excited Abby became. She couldn't wait to see the _Apex Predator_. She hoped that when the show started he'd forget she was there and she'd be able to enjoy the show freely. She knew that if he saw her cheering for Randy Orton it would be certain punishment. Abby knew Brad expected her to cheer for who he liked. The list of wrestlers Brad cheered for didn't include Randy Orton. Abby knew it was risky but to her the risk was worth it. Abby was so caught up she didn't notice Brad watching her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Huh?"  
>"You heard me!"<br>"I'm not doing anything."

"Sit down and don't get back up. You're going to get it when we get home."

Abby immediately sat down. She had known he would probably catch her but it was worth it. In the ring right in front of her was the man of her inner most fantasies.


	3. Chapter 3

Face to Face

After the show Abby was dreading going home. She knew her punishment was going to be bad.

"Abby,let's go."

"OK."

"My brother and friends invited me out for a drink. You're coming along because I don't want to drive you home first. You can have one drink."

"OK, thank you."

Once inside the bar Abby sat at the table with Brad's brother and his girlfriend. She pretended to have fun while on the inside she was terrified. Alcohol made Brad five times worse. No one knew about Brad's behavior so Abby had to pretend to be part of the perfect couple when they are anything but. Brad sent her to the bar to get his drink.

"Excuse me."

"Who me?"

"Yes, I was wondering if I could buy you a drink."

"No, thank you."

Abby never looked up. She had no idea that the man of her dreams had just offered to buy her a drink.

"Who were you talking to?"

"No one."

"What did that guy at the bar say to you?"  
>"Oh, he thought I was someone else."<p>

"That had better be all."

"It was."

Brad knew it was Randy Orton who had talked to her. He also knew Abby wouldn't dare to look up so he wasn't worried. What did bother him was that a rich pretty boy like Randy Orton thought he could talk to his girlfriend.

"Of course it was. It's not like he was flirting with you."

"No. Why would I ever think that?"

"I don't know. I just thought I would make it clear to you."

"OK. Can I get you another drink? You should be having fun not reprimanding me."

"Damn right. Go get me another beer."

Abby went back to the bar happy to be away from Brad. He had overreacted to something completely random. Yes that guy offered to buy her a drink but she was sure he had her confused with somebody else.

"There you are again. How about that drink now?"

Before Abby replied she turned to see Brad completely ignoring her.

"You must have me confused with someone else."

"How could I mistake you for someone when I can't see your face?"

"Good point."

"So how about it?"

"What?"

"Your face, can I see it?"

Abby didn't know what to do. If she looked up she'd break rule number two. But unless she looked at him he wouldn't leave her alone. And if Brad had seen her talking to him again he'd be really angry. He'd hurt her for sure. She had to let him know that she wasn't who he thought she was. When he saw she wasn't beautiful he'd leave her alone. She looked up into the most beautiful set of blue eyes she'd ever seen. She realized she was face to face with Randy Orton.

"Hi."

"You're right, I don't know you, but we can change that."

"What?"

"Um, you and me becoming friends."

"I can't. I'm here with my boyfriend. It's his birthday."

"You can talk for a little while."

"No, I've been gone to long. He'll be wondering where I am."

"Wait. I'm Randy."

"Yeah, I know. Bye."

"What's your name?"

"Abigail."

"Nice to meet you, Abigail."

Abby hurried away from Randy. She hoped Brad hadn't noticed. He probably hadn't since he was busy throwing back shots. For the first time alcohol may have become her savior instead of her damnation.

"Here is your beer."

"You were gone long enough."

"There was a long line at the bar."

"Right."

As the night went on Brad got more and more drunk. Abby could feel Randy watching her. She didn't go get Brad anymore drinks out of fear of running into Randy. He figured he was avoiding him and decided to put an end to it.

"Excuse me."

"What do you want?"

"I heard it was your birthday, and I wanted to buy you a drink and say Happy Birthday."

"Usually wouldn't take anything from a punk pretty boy like you but it's my birthday."

"That's no way to talk to the guy who just bought you a drink."

"How did you know it was my birthday?"  
>"Abigail told me it was her boyfriend's birthday."<p>

"She did? Well she should have kept her damn mouth shut."

When Abby heard that she became terrified. She knew that a trip to the hospital was probably in her future. Before she knew what was happening Brad was dragging her to the car.

"How many rules did you break tonight? How many? All of them! That's how many!"

"Brad, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

"You will not disobey me in public or anywhere else."

Brad grabbed Abby's arm and twisted it behind her. She cried out in pain but didn't try to get away. She knew that if she tried to fight him he would definitely break her arm. He pushed her away from him and grabbed her face in his hand. He pulled her close until they were nose to nose.

"I'm sorry, Brad"

"If you ever pull a stunt like that again you'll regret it."

He let her go. She stumbled backward. She reached out to steady herself and Brad just pushed her hand away and she hit the ground. She cut her hands and knees on the sidewalk.

"Get up and get in the car!"

As she was struggling to get up she felt a pair of strong hands helping her. She looked up to see Randy Orton coming to her rescue like he had in all her fantasies.

"You OK?"

"I'm fine. I just slipped."

"Are you sure?"

Abby hesitated for a split second.

"Yeah, I must have had to much to drink."

"OK. Well, if you ever need anything call me."

He stuck his phone number in her pocket then opened her car door and put her inside and shut the door. He knew she hadn't had to much to drink, she only had one drink. Something didn't feel right but she had said she was fine. All Randy could do was give her his number and hoped she used it.

Abby couldn't believe what had just happened. He had offered her an out and she didn't take it. Abby put her window down and leaned out.

"Randy, wait!"

"Yeah."

"Uh, thank you."

"Anything for a beautiful girl."

"Bye, Randy."

Brad sped away before Randy could say anything. He knew he shouldn't be driving but he wanted to get Abby away from Randy before he put crazy ideas in her head.

"I hope you don't think he was telling you the truth. You're not beautiful. I'm the only one who could possibly love you. Don't forget that!"

"I won't. Brad I'm so sorry for everything that happened tonight."

"You should be sorry. Don't think because you apologized I'm not going to punish you."

"I know. I just wanted you to know how sorry I am."

"Whatever. Shut up and don't say another word."

Abby cringes in her seat dreading what will happen when she gets home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Punishment**

"Get out of the car."

Abby gets out of the car and follows him into the house. As soon as she shut the door he slapped her and she crumbled to the floor. He pulled her up and slammed her against the wall. With his hand her throat he berates her.

"If you ever pull the crap you pulled tonight again I will beat you so bad you won't recognize yourself. You follow my rules or else."

He let go of her and she slid to the floor gasping for breath. He began to kick her in her side.

"You make me so angry. I don't want to hurt you but you leave me no choice. You just don't listen. I don't ask much of you but you defy me at every turn. Then you openly flirt with Randy _fucking _Orton. He's probably queer anyway but that doesn't matter. You know you're not to talk to anyone and you talked to him more than once. How do you think that makes me feel? I'll tell you how. It makes me angry. So angry that I can't see straight. So angry that I just want to hurt someone. And guess who that someone is?"

As he says this he pulls Abby to her feet. When she is standing he punches her in the face knocking her unconscious. He leaves her on the floor unconscious and bleeding.

Abby awoke on the floor where had left her. She felt stiff and there was dried blood on her hands and face. She slowly made her way to the bathroom. When she took off her jeans something fell out of the pocket. When she picked it up she realized it was Randy's phone number. Brad must not have seen him slip it into her pocket because he surely would have made her throw it away. Not that she would ever use it but it was something to remind herself that Randy Orton told her she was beautiful. Every time she saw him on TV she felt happy. She tried to make sure Brad didn't notice her mood change when Randy was on the screen. Just knowing he was in the world and one night helped her off the ground made her life liveable.


	5. Chapter 5

**Break Away**

One night Brad came home and threw some boxes at her.

"Pack our shit. We're moving."

"Moving?"

"Yes, moving. Don't make me say it again. Not that it's any of your business but I got a promotion but it comes with a transfer to Philadelphia."

Abby had no choice but to pack their things and move. She hoped that a new city would change Brad. Maybe he would be so preoccupied with his new job he would ignore her. For a short while he did ignore her, but one night during dinner Abby didn't pass the salt fast enough and he knocked her out of her chair. After that night things went back to normal. After each beating Abby retreated to the bathroom. While in the bathroom she would dig out Randy's phone number. She would cry and wish she had the nerve to call him. Wishing he would come rescue her from hell.

"Abby, get me a beer before the show starts."

"Here you go Brad."

"Sit down."

Abby sat down next to Brad to watch Monday Night Raw. She couldn't believe her eyes when it flashed on the screen that they were in Philadelphia. It made her very happy to know that Randy was close. It made her feel safe and she never felt safe. Brad noticed that she had visibly relaxed. He looked at the television screen and none other than the Viper looked back at him. He couldn't believe her nerve. She didn't notice the change that came over Brad. If she had she would've tried to get away. He punched her in the face. Abby tried to roll away from him but he caught her by her hair. He pulled her up and punched her in the nose and it exploded in blood. She screamed.

"It don't matter how loud you scream. Your little boyfriend ain't coming to save you, nobody can save you!"

When Abby tried to run away he was right on top of her. He chased her in to the bedroom. He pushed her onto the bed. She tried to scramble away from him but he grabbed her arms and pulled them above her head and tied them to the bedpost with his belt. He removed her jeans and tore her panties to pieces. He thrust into her saveagely, repeatedly. Abby begged him to stop, he laughed at her tears and slapped her. When he was finished with her he kicked her to the floor. Abby was so sore she could only crawl to the bathroom. When she was inside she locked the door and got into the shower. After her shower she sat on the bathroom floor holding Randy's number in her hand. She realized at that point that the next time this happened she might not walk away. She had to get away, maybe Randy would help her maybe he wouldn't but she had to get out. Her fingers shook as she dialed his number.

"Hello."

"Hi, is this Randy?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"You probably don't remember me but it's Abigail."

"Abigail?"  
>"Yes, I met you at a bar. It was my boyfriend's birthday."<p>

"Oh,yeah. I helped you up outside. Are you OK?"

"No, I need help."

"Where are you?"

"Philadelphia."

"What!"

"We moved here a few months ago. And tonight something bad happened and I need to get away. I called you because I don't know anyone here."

"You've lived here for months. You haven't made any friends?"

"I'm not allowed to have friends."

"What's your address? I'm coming to get you right now."

"No! You can't come here."

"Why?"

"He might wake up. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you while you were helping me."

"I can handle it. Tell me your address."

"No, he has a gun. It'll be easier for me to come to you."

"I don't like it. What do you want me to do?"

"I'll meet you in the lobby of your hotel."

"OK, I'm staying at the Four Points Sheraton near the airport. How long til you get here?"

"An hour, longer if he wakes up."

"Be careful. I'll see you in an hour."

"Thank you so much."

After Abby hung up the phone she eased her way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. She got dressed and took all the cash out of Brad's wallet and took his car keys. She called a cab and waited in front of her house. When the cab arrived she put Brad's keys in the neighbor's trash can and got in the cab. As the car drove away she didn't look back once. When she was standing in front of the hotel she was over taken by a fit of nerves. She could see Randy waiting inside, all she had to do was walk inside. She couldn't do it, she turned and ran. Randy saw her run away and chased after her.

"Abigail wait!"

"No, Randy. I can't."

Randy caught up to her and grabbed her arm. Abby spun around her eyes wide with fear. Randy immediately released her arm.

"Did you think I was going to hit you?"

Abby slowly nodded her head.

"I'll never hit you or any woman. I promise. Where are you going?"

"I don't know. I just don't think it's fair to drag you into my problems."

"But you need help and it might as well be me who helps you. I'm here now and I agreed to help so let's go inside."  
>Abby let Randy lead her inside the hotel.<p>

"Are you hungry?"

"No, thank you."

"OK, let's go upstairs."

Abby kept her head down not because it was one of Brad's rules but because she didn't want Randy to see her battered face. Randy could tell she was hiding her face but he didn't know why.

"Abby, I hope you don't mind staying in my room."

"That's fine."

"Good, because I don't want you out of my sight just in case you try to run again."

"I won't try to run."

"OK, let's go to sleep. Pick which ever bed you want."

When Abby took her hoodie off and Randy got a clear view of her face he was shocked and mad. He knew she needed a doctor but didn't know if she'd be willing to see one.

"Abigail, you need a doctor."

"I'm fine. I'm sure it looks worse than it feels."

"Maybe, but I'd still feel better if you let me get the hotel doctor for you."

"It's not necessary. I just need an icepack."

"It is necessary. I'm calling him now."

While they waited for the doctor an awkward silence ensued. Abby was convinced she had made a mistake. She didn't know what to say to him. This was her deepest wish come true and she had nothing to say.

"I really want to thank you."

"You're welcome, but your thanks is unnecessary."

"Yes it is. You don't know me at all and you're taking on my problems."

"It's simple. I told you I'd help you and I'm a man of my word. So however I can help you, I will."

"OK, thank you."

"You can stop saying thank you."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"That must be the doctor I told you not to call."

"It must be. I'll get the door."

"Yes, I'm Dr. Collins. What can I do for you?"

"Yeah my friend needs some medical attention."

The doctor took on look at Abby and asked Randy to leave the room.

"Young lady I'm here to help you."

"I know."

"Who did this to you?"

"What do you mean? I fell."  
>"We both know the only thing you fell into was a pair of fist. You don't have to take this. You can walk out of this room with me and never look back."<p>

"What? Randy didn't do this to me!"

"Don't defend him he doesn't deserve it."

"No, you don't understand. Randy saved me tonight. He's not the person who did this."

"If you're sure."

"I am. Are we done?"

"Yes unless there is anything else you need from me."

"No."

"Nothing else hurts?"

"I know what you're asking me. I already took a shower so there is really no reason to examine me."

"I can check for damage to the vaginal area."

"Thanks but no thanks. I would rather not think about it."

"OK, but if you start bleeding or even spotting go get it checked out. That could be sign of a more serious problem."

"I will doctor. Thank you."

"Get some rest and keep cold compresses on your face. Good night."

"Good night."

The doctor let Randy back into the room.

"Be good to her. She needs a friend."

"Yes sir I will."

When Randy got back into the room. Abby was in the bed drifting off to sleep.

"Abigail, we have a flight in the morning."

"We? What do you mean? I thought you would put me on a bus and send me home."

"That's the first place he'd look. Do you have any family or friends back there?"

"No, my parents are dead and the friends we had are his friends not mine."

"So it's settled you'll go on the road with me until we figure something out."

Abby just laid there speechless. She couldn't believe what he had just said to her. She was going with him. Just like in her dream. Only this was reality. No matter how nice Randy was being to her she knew that at some point he'd drop her and she'd be alone. She had to make some plans and spend Brad's money wisely.


	6. Chapter 6

New Life

"Abigail, it's time to get up."

"OK. What time is the flight?"

"It leaves at 10, we have time to get some breakfast."

"Oh OK."

"What's wrong?"

"My face looks horrible. How am I going to explain it to people? No one's going to believe I fell down."

"So we won't tell them that."

"How am I going to explain what I'm doing with you?"

"Abs, calm down. After you called last night I told John that I had a friend in trouble that I needed to help."

"Abs?"

"Huh,oh yeah. It's less formal than Abigail and not as common as Abby."

"I like it. Why did you have to tell him anything?"

"He and I are sharing this room. I couldn't just ask him to leave without some kind of explanation."

"You guys are good friends?"

"He's my best friend and he'll be a good friend to you."

"You want me to tell him the truth?"

"I want you to tell him what you are comfortable telling him. Just know that you can trust him."

"OK. What about everyone else?"

"We can say it was a car accident. One other thing."

"What?"

"We have to tell my boss the truth."  
>"Why?"<p>

"I gotta get you a pass and he's going to want to know your story. He'll see right through the car accident story."

"What if he decide I'm a threat because of Brad? What if he wants me as far away from his company as possible?"

"He won't. Besides, Brad's not a threat. He has no idea you're with me."

"You're right he doesn't. If you think its best then OK."

"Good girl. I would never hurt you or put you in a position where someone else could hurt you."

"Why are you being so nice to me? You don't know me."

"Maybe I don't know you but you need help. What kind of person would I be if turned my back?"

"Most people would have dropped me at the nearest shelter."

"It's time you realized I'm not most people. I do things my way and the rest of the world be damned."

"That's brave."

"So are you."

"No, I'm not. There is nothing brave about me."

"Yes, you are brave. You left. Lots of women never do and horrible things happen. You decided not to let that happen. That's brave."

"Thanks for saying that."

"I mean every word. So let's go we got a plane to catch."

Abby is scared to death to meet all of Randy's coworkers. She keeps her head down and her eyes averted through the entire ordeal. Then the moment of truth arrived and Randy introduced her to John Cena.

"Abs, this is John. John this is Abigail."

"Nice to meet you."  
>"Hi."<p>

"So, you're going to be rolling with Randal and I for awhile, huh?"

"It looks like it. Is that a problem because I could go back."

"Did I say it was a problem? No, I didn't. And if Randy let you go back. I'd kick his ass."

"Why?"

"Nobody deserves to be treated the way you were. You can count on me and Randy to keep you safe."

"Thank you."

When John tried to hug her she ran to the bathroom in tears. She had never had anyone to protect her and now she had two protectors. She couldn't believe her luck. It felt like a dream. If it was a dream she hoped she never woke up. When she emerged from the bathroom John and Randy both stood there looking concerned.

"Are you OK. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"I'm fine. This is all a little overwhelming."

"Get used to it kid, cause we got your back."

"Anything you need."

"I'll never be able to repay either of you."

"Whose asking for repayment? Let's check in."

After they were settled in their room Randy looked at Abby and realized she didn't have a lot of clothes.

"Abs, get up. I'm taking you shopping."

"No!"

"Don't argue. You don't have enough stuff so I'm taking you to get some."

"I can buy my own stuff,"

"I know but I want to do this for you. You can buy dinner later."

"Randy, I'm not sure."

"I am. Let's go. There's a mall near the arena."

"I have never gotten so much stuff for myself at one time before."

"It was fun, wasn't it?"  
>"Yeah, I had a great time."<br>"Good, I'm glad. Let's go get something to eat. Then we have to go see Vince."

"I was hoping you'd forgot about that."

"Nope. I'll be with you. I promise it will be painless."

"OK, I hope you're right."

Sitting in front of Vince McMahon was as intimidating as she thought it would be. Randy told about their first meeting and she told him about how she came to be in his office. Not everything of course she hadn't even told Randy everything. To her surprise Mr. McMahon welcomed her and told her he'd help her in any way possible. When they left the office she was in shock.

"I told you that would be a piece of cake."

"Not hardly."

"Now that the hard stuff is out of the way you can concentrate on you."

"Yeah, I haven't thought about me in a long time."

After a few months Abby is a different person. Her physical injuries have healed. She smiles and laughs and looks people in the eye. Randy has watched hr blossom from this scared injured girl into a beautiful vibrant woman. He is proud of her but there is something else. He knows she hasn't told him the whole story of the night she called him. He doesn't want to push her but he thinks it's holding them back. He wants to be with her and he sees the way she looks at him sometimes. Then her eyes get clouded and the moment passes. Randy plans to change all that. It's her birthday and he planned a surprise birthday party for her. It broke his heart when she told him the entire time she was with Brad she never celebrated her birthday. He decided that he was going to make a big production of her birthday.

"Randy everything is set up. Everybody will meet you guys at the club after the show."

"Great. She has no idea. It was a great idea for you to give her the flowers and wish her a happy birthday this morning."

"Did you give her anything?"

"Not yet, I told her I had a surprise for her at the arena."

"What is it?"

"The marquee reads 'Happy Birthday, Abs!' plus I got her a gift."

"Smooth Orton. You really like her don't you?"

"Yeah man it's crazy."

"Just be careful with her. She's been through a lot. She doesn't deserve to be be hurt."

"I know. I wouldn't hurt her. Be quiet she's coming."

"What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"Because you're always up to something."

"True, but not today. See you guys at the arena."

"Are we leaving now?"  
>"What's the rush?"<p>

"Randy! I want my surprise. Can we please go?"

"Gee Abs, a person would think you're excited."

"I am I've never had a birthday surprise before. So let's go Legend Killer."

"I prefer Lady Thriller."

"You're unbelievable."

When they got to the arena Abby started to rush inside.

"Abs, wait. The surprise isn't inside."

"What? Where is it?"

"Look up there."

Abby looked up at the marquee and read the message. 'Happy Birthday Abs!'. She squealed and hugged Randy. He was shocked because this was the first time in the entire time they had know each other that she had touched him voluntarily. Randy wasn't going to let the moment pass. He held her tight and enjoyed the feel of her.

"I guess you like it."

"I love it thank you, Randy."

"It was nothing. Let's go inside."

When they got to Randy's locker room there were roses sitting on the table.

"Is this from you to Randy?"

"No, look at the card."

"It's from Vince and Linda."

"That was nice of them. I have one more gift for you."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know I didn't have to. I wanted to. Here. Open it now."

Abby took what was clearly a jewelry box from him. She tore off the paper and to her amazement found a light blue box. She didn't even open it. She placed it beside Randy.

"Randy, that's a Tiffany's box!"

"I know, I bought it."

"I can't accept it."  
>"You don't even know what it is. How do you know you don't want it?"<p>

"I didn't say I didn't want it. I said I can't accept it."

"Why?"

"It's too much."

"You don't know how much it was. It's my money and I'll spend it however I want. This is the first birthday gift you've gotten since you were a child. It should be extravagant and expensive. Quit being silly and open the box."

Abby opened the box and inside lay a Tiffany Hearts diamond pendant.

"It's beautiful, Randy."

"Happy Birthday, Abs."

John came into the the locker room and the moment passed.

"Hey, baby girl. Let me see what you got besides the marquee outside."

"Look at my beautiful necklace!"

"That's some serious bling. Tiffany's to, nothing to good for our girl, huh Orton"

"You got that right. Did you want something?"

"Yeah, we gotta go meet up with Paul and Shawn about the match."

"I'm coming. I'll be back in a little bit and we'll get something to eat."

"OK."

After Randy and John left Abby looked at her necklace. She couldn't believe Randy had given her such a great gift. She wondered what it meant. She had noticed him looking at her differently. This was the look from her dreams. She knew he saw her look at him in the same way. She also knew he was confused. He didn't know why she kept shutting down. She hadn't told him everything that had happened on the night she called him. He had no idea that she was damaged goods. It doesn't matter how much she wants Randy. Brad ruined her for anyone else. Randy deserved a whole woman and she knew the only way to make him see that was to tell him the whole story. Even though it meant that the look in Randy's eyes would change, it was what was best for them. She decides to tell him after his match.

"Abs, let's go eat."

Randy took her hand and led her to catering. Everyone they passed wished her a happy birthday. She knew it was because of Randy. He was so wonderful. She knew that by this same time tomorrow he wouldn't think the same of her so she planned to enjoy every minute of the time they had left.

"How did your meeting go?"

"It should be a great match."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"There's John. He's heading this way."

"Hey, Randal. Ready for our match?"

"I was born ready."

"Yeah right. So baby girl how's your birthday been?"

"Awesome! No one since my parents died even cared about my birthday."

"Well that's over. Birthdays are for the people in your life to show you they are glad you were born. And Randy and I are both very glad."

"Cena you always know what to say to make me cry."

"I don't mean to. You're just the sister I never had and I love you, girl!"

"I love you to John."

"OK, enough with the mushy stuff. I gotta go. Orton, I'll see you at the ring. Later, baby girl."

Back in Randy's locker room they are both quiet. Randy's thinking that tomorrow everything will be different and Abby will be his girlfriend. Abby is thinking the exact opposite. She's thinking that tomorrow she's going to have to start looking for a place to live and a life without Randy and John.

"My match is next. I'll see you in a little bit."

"OK."

After the match Randy burst into the locker room.

"Abs, put on your diamonds and a smokin outfit we're going to the club!"

"Randy, I want to talk to you."

"Come on girl. Change your clothes. That was one of the best matches I've ever had and I want to celebrate. I'll buy you a birthday drink."

"OK. Hurry up and shower."

"Abs, you look great but where's your necklace?"

"It's right here can you help me?"  
>"Of course. You look perfect."<p>

"Thanks. Is it just us or is John joining us?"

"I don't know. He said he might stop by for a drink. Damn!"

"What?"

"Have you seen my watch?"

"No, where's the last place you saw it?"

"Here I took it off before the match."

"So it has to be here. I'll help you look."

Randy didn't lose his watch. He gave it to John. He had to give everyone enough time to get to the party. He couldn't risk hiding it in the room she might find it. When John texted him that everyone was there he would tell her he must have left it somewhere else.

"Abs, it's not here. I must have left it somewhere else. Let's go."

"Are you sure? You love that watch."

"I'm sure. I probably didn't even wear it to the arena."

"If you're sure. Let's party. It is my birthday after all."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the time between updates. I really don't have an excuse. Forgive me! I decided to split this next chapter into two pieces. The next part should be up later today or early tomorrow. I promise. Reviews =LOVE**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own John Cena or Randy Orton, but wouldn't it be fun if I did! The song used is Suffocate by J. Holiday. The only thing I own is Abby.**

* * *

><p>When they walked into the club and all her new friends were waiting for her it was almost to much for her to bear. She threw herself into Randy's arms and sobbed.<p>

"Don't cry, Princess."

"I'm sorry. I'm just shocked."

"Why? I just wanted you to see that John and I aren't the only two people who care about you."

"I see that. Wow! You are awesome. You know how to make a girl feel good."

"Thanks. Go mingle with your friends. I'll meet you on the dance floor later."

"OK, thanks again."

Randy watched her truly enjoy herself. He wanted to always be the one who put that smile on her face.

"Here's your watch, man."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Anything for our girl."

"She's having so much fun. She's happy for the first time in a long time."

"That has a lot to do with you. You saved her and she's grateful but it's more than that."

"I hope so."

"Trust me. Go on out there and get your girl."

Randy crossed the the room and touched her on the shoulder. She turned and smiled at him. He took her in his arms as a slow song started to play.

_Now even though I try to play it off  
>I'm thinking 'bout you all day long and<br>I can't wait for shorty to come through  
>From your lips and back up<br>to your eyes, my hands on your hips  
>when we grind I'm fantasizing<br>'bout what I'm gone do  
>to you<em>  
><em>You got me fiending for her love (Can't Lie)<br>Man you should see how she got me  
>spending all this time with her (With Her)<br>I couldn't leave her if I wanted to  
>Her love turns men into fools<br>Tell me what a man is to do._

[Chorus:]  
>Cause I cant breathe when you talk to me,<br>I can't breathe when your touching me  
>I suffocate when your away from me<br>So much love you take from me  
>I'm going out of my mind<p>

"Are you having fun?"

"So much fun, this is a great party."

"I'm glad you're having a good time. That's all I want. I care about you. I only want you to be happy."

"I care about you to. That's why I wanted to talk to you earlier."

"What did you want to talk about?"  
>"It's something I'd rather say alone in our room."<p>

"OK. We can leave after the cake."

"There's cake?"

"Yeah, you're favorite, double fudge chocolate."

"Awesome! You take really good care of me."

"It's my job. I like taking care of you."

"So when is my cake coming?"  
>"Whenever you're ready."<br>"I'm ready."

Randy kissed her forehead and went to get the cake. John led Abby to the head of the table and every one sat down to wait for Randy. Every one sang Happy Birthday and cheered when she blew out her candles.

"Happy Birthday, baby girl."  
>"Thanks, John."<p>

"What did you wish for?"

"Nothing. I decided not to tempt fate."

"What do you mean?"

"I just mean that lady luck has been so good to me. I'd hate to be greedy and wish for more good things."

"Abs, you deserve every good thing that comes your way."

"You're right Cena. She deserves only good things."

"Thank you. I find myself saying that to you a lot."

"You don't have to say anything."

"Yes, I do. Randy, you have no idea how much I owe you. I owe you my life. Because of you I have a life a life that I'm happy in. I'm not scared or in pain and that's all because of you."

"All the thanks I need from you is your beautiful smile."

"Randy, we really need to talk."

"OK, let's go. John can cover for us."

"OK, but I want to tell him goodnight first."

"John, Randy and I are leaving now and I wanted to say thanks again."

"No problem, baby girl. You know I always got your back. Have a good night, Princess."

"Thanks. We'll see you tomorrow."

Randy and Abby rode back to the hotel in silence. Randy thought he knew exactly what Abby wanted to talk about. He was ready to take their relationship to the next level and he hoped she was as well. Abby was worried about what would happen when she told Randy her secret. She knew he would be disgusted. That he would see her as she saw herself, damaged. She just hoped he could stand to let her stay the night. Once they were back in the room Abby changed her clothes and got her bags ready to leave. Randy sat on the couch and waited for Abby to join him. Abby knew Randy wanted her to sit next to him but she couldn't. She knew that when finished he would push her away and she didn't think she could bear it. So she sat at the other end of the couch.

"Why are you sitting all the way over there?"

"It's better if I'm over here."

"OK, what did you want to talk about?"

"I want to tell you what happened the night I called you."

"Really? I didn't think you ever wanted to talk about that night."

"I didn't and still don't but things have come up that I think make it necessary."

"What things?"

"My feelings for you."

"Feelings? For me?"

"Yes, but we're getting off track. Let me tell you the whole story then if you still have questions I'll answer them."

"OK."

"You know that on the night that I called you he beat me horribly. I could usually avoid getting beaten that bad. That day I didn't. I had gotten good at reading his moods. I knew when they meant danger for me. I didn't detect the change and I paid for it."

"What set him off?"

"You."

"Me? What? How?"

"We were watching Raw and I saw that you were in Philadelphia and I relaxed. For some reason knowing that you were near by made me feel safe. It shouldn't have. Brad started to beat me and yell at me. Telling me that you couldn't keep me safe. I tried to run but he caught me. He threw me onto the bed and tied my hands. Then he raped me repeatedly. When he was finished with me he literally kicked me to the floor. I crawled to the bathroom and that's when I called you."

"Abs, I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry this happened to you."

"It's my own fault. I knew not to relax around him and I paid the price for forgetting."

"Abs, this is someone's fault but it's not yours. This is Brad's fault. You had no control over his actions or reactions. Please don't blame yourself."

"After tomorrow you won't have to see me."

"What? Where are you going?"

"I don't really know. But it'll be to painful to stay here."

"Painful? Why?"

"Every time you look at me you'll see it."

"See what?"

"The disgust you feel for me?"

"Disgust? I don't feel like that. How could I feel disgusted by you? You are the bravest most beautiful woman I know."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do. The only thing that's changed is that now I know exactly what happened that night. If anything I think you're even more awesome. Abs you're perfect to me. The sooner you start seeing yourself through my eyes the better of we'll both be."

Abby couldn't believe what she was hearing. She thought for sure he'd want nothing to do with her. She had been so afraid that she would have to leave that she had convinced herself that there was no other option. This was her dream. Why was she so against it.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry about the long time between updates. I have a lot of other stories on my plate but I won't neglect this anymore. I actually wrote this awhile ago and I'm just now uploading it. I've had to rewrite a couple chapters and add a chapter because the plot bunnies decided they weren't happy with the way I wrote it and they made me change it. So the new chapter is probably going to be coming soon. Anyway enough with the babbling. Reviews=LOVE **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Orton or John Cena. If I did this story wouldn't be happening because the three of us would be out doing fun stuff.**

* * *

><p>"Randy I don't know what to say."<p>

"OK, answer a question for me."

"Anything."

"You said the reason you told me about that night was your feelings. What feelings?"

"The new feelings I have for you."

"Oh. What are those feelings?"

"They're complicated."

"Complicated how?"

"It's just, I don't know it is kind of embarrassing."

"What do you mean?"

"OK, hear me out. When Brad made my life miserable and I had nowhere to hide I would retreat inside myself."

"That makes sense. But how does that complicate your feelings for me?"

"Because in the fantasy I concocted you were my savior and we lived happily ever after. And now I don't know if my feelings are real or imagined."

"Oh, in my opinion if you're feeling them they are real but I won't pressure you. Is there anything I can do to help you figure this out?"

"No, I have to do this on my own."

"OK, we won't talk about your feelings or mine until you're ready."

"Randy, I don't think you understand. I have to do this without you, away from you."

"What? Where will you go?"

"I don't know. Somewhere Brad won't find me."

"How about St. Louis?"

"Randy, come on."

"No, I'm serious. We can find you a place in St. Louis. That way if you need help my parents are nearby if I can't be there."

"I don't know."

"Either that or West Newbury where John's dad and brothers can look out for you. Or the third choice which is my favorite option."

"Third choice?"

"Yeah, you stay on the road with me."

"I can't do that. Randy, I gotta know if I can make it on my own.'

"This is really important to you?"

"Yeah, please understand."

"I do. Do you understand why I want you in a city that I know you have a built in support system?"

"I do. It's just another way that you take care of me."

"I just want to make sure you're safe, while you find out what I already know."

"What's that?"

"That you can do anything you want. I know that's something you have to learn on your own. I accept that but you can't leave tomorrow. You don't have a job or a place to live."

"OK, but we start looking tomorrow."

"Deal. Now let's go to sleep we got a big day tomorrow."

Randy woke up before before Abby and was a little sad. He thought that he was going to wake up with her in his arms. Instead he realized that would be telling her goodbye. He had to tell John that Abby wanted to leave the road. He John would be upset and want an explanation. He wasn't sure what to tell him exactly. He didn't know if Abby wanted him to know everything.

"Abs, I'm going to see John. When I come back we can go to breakfast."

"OK. It's alright to tell John if you have to. I'll see you later."

Randy found John alone in the gym. John could tell by the look on Randy's face that he had something important to tell him.

"Cena, we gotta talk."

"Oh, yeah. How did last night go?"

"Not like we expected."

"What does that mean?"

"We're not a couple."

"What? I thought you were going to tell her how you feel."

"I was, but it wasn't the right time."

"Why?"

"She finally told me what happened the night she called me. And after we talked I decided it wasn't the best time to confess my undying affection for her."

"I guess that makes sense. What did she tell you?"en he kicked her out of the bed. Of course he had to untie

"He raped her, then he kicked her out of the bed. Of course he had to untie her first."

"That son of a bitch. He better hope I never meet his sorry ass."

"She thought that when she told me I'd want her to stop staying with me."

"You told her that wasn't true?"

"Yeah, but she's still leaving."

"What did you do, Orton?"

"Nothing. She said she needs to know if she can make it on her own. Without you and me."

"Where did she say she was going?"

"She had no clue. I gave her three choices, St. Louis, West Newbury or stay on the road. She chose St. Louis."

"Good so if she needs help someone will be nearby."

"Yeah, she didn't really want to go to St. Louis but I convinced her. Today she starts looking for an apartment and a job."

"Maybe it will be awhile because jobs are hard to find. It's not that I don't think she can survive on her own, I'm sure she can. I just think that the minute she's out of our sight he's going to be there. And now that I know what he's capable of I'm not sure I want her that far from us."

"I know. Maybe we'll find her a townhouse that we can put a security system in."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"I told Abs that I'd take her to breakfast, you coming?"

"Yeah, let's bounce."


	9. Chapter 9

Abby has been thinking about everything that happened the night before. She couldn't believe that Randy still cared about her. That he still wanted her around. He was exactly like she wished and it scared her. People's fantasy lives don't become reality. Hers was coming true and she was terrified. Her happily ever after was coming to her and she didn't feel like she had earned it.

"Princess, where you at? I'm hungry."

"I'm coming. Are you joining us for breakfast?"

"Yeah, since I hear our time together is short."

"He told you."

"Yeah."

"And?"

"And what? Do I think of you differently? Yes, I do."

"I knew you would."

"Now every time I look at you I am even more amazed at brave and strong you are."

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"You never have."

"And I never will. Let's go eat. Orton, come on we're starving over here!"

"You guys go without me, the boss needs to see me."

"OK, we'll meet you at the arena. Let's go, baby girl."

"Princess, tell me are you excited about your new job and place?"

"Neither of which do I have yet but yeah kind of. I'm more scared than anything."

"Why are you scared?"

"Because I don't know if I can make it on my own. As awful as Brad was to me I didn't have to support myself. Then I fall into Randy's lap and he takes full responsibility for me. I've never had to support myself. I went from foster care to Brad and from Brad to Randy."

"I know you're scared but you're going to do great. Do you know what job you want?"

"Not really. I figure I'll wait tables or something for awhile and go back to school. Probably one of those online programs."

"That's a good plan. I'm proud of you Abby. You know what you want and you are going after it."

"Do you know what Randy wanted to talk to me about?"

"Don't you?"

"No, just tell me."

"I can't, not mine to tell. Answer me a question. Why this sudden urge to get away from us?"

"It's not that. I don't want to get away from you. It's just"

"What? Come on you can tell me."

"It's him. I gotta get away from Randy!"

"Why?"

"It's complicated."

"Come on baby girl. Maybe I can help."

"OK. I used to fantasize that Randy would come and save me."

"Where's the complicated part?"

"It's coming. I think I might have feelings for Randy."

"OK."

"Don't you get it? I think my feelings might not be real."

"Huh? Are you feeling them? Then they're real!"

"But John, I'm scared. What if I've convinced myself to feel that aren't real. In my fantasy we fall in love and I don't want to project what I want onto Randy."

"Who are you Dr. Phil? If you want to leave to see if you can make it on your own, I'm cool with it. If you are running away to avoid something that you and Randy should talk about, then I cant' let you go."

"Talk about what? We don't have anything new to say. And I've never been on my own. I owe myself the chance to find out if I can support myself."

"OK, baby girl. But we're going to miss you like crazy. And you know I'm coming to see you whenever I can."

"I know. I'm glad."

"Let me ask you one more question."

"What?"

"Be completely honest. Could you see your relationship with Randy being more than friends."

"I think about it all the time, but I can't force Randy into something he doesn't want."

"How do you know what he wants? You won't talk about it."

"John, let it go."

"OK, but you're being stupid."

"There you guys are, you weren't back after my meeting, so I came to find you."

"Sorry, Randy. We were talking and lost track of time."

"It's OK it gave me some time to make some phone calls."

"Calls to who?"

"My sister."

"Why'd you call her?"

"She's a real estate agent. And she found you a place to live and a job."

"Really, where and doing what?"

"In downtown St. Louis in the Steins-Broadway Condominiums. And the job is answering phones in her office."

"How much?"

"I don't know, but she said your salary would be enough to cover it."

"What about appliances?"

"Included, it's three bedrooms, two and a half tiled baths with hardwood floors."

"What about furniture?"  
>"We'll have to buy some."<p>

"That's a good deal baby girl. How soon can she move in?"

"My sister said if Abs wanted the condo she'd fax the contracts to the hotel today."

"Really? That's great! Call her and maybe by your next day off I'll be able to move in."

"That soon?"

"Yeah, that's sounds like a great place and I don't want to lose it."

"She's right Randy."

"I know. We can have your furniture shipped after we buy it. That way there won't be a hold up for you to move in."

"The delivery people won't know where I want stuff."

"No worries. My sister will let them in and they'll put the stuff in the right rooms. When you move in John and I will put it where you want it."

"That sounds great. Thank you so much."

"You don't have to thank me. I'm just glad you're happy."

Yo, baby girl remember what I said. I'll see you two later."

"Bye, John. What was he talking about?"

"Uh.. nothing. Don't worry about it."

The closer moving day got the more nervous Abby became. She noticed that John had been hanging around less and less. Abby was confused by his absence.

"Randy, have you seen John?"

"Not lately. He's probably just sad. We're really going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you guys to. Stop acting like you'll never see me again." "Going from seeing you everyday to a couple times a month is going to suck."

"Yeah, but we knew this arrangement wouldn't be forever."

"You're right. I hope he doesn't think he's getting out of helping me move your furniture tomorrow."

"Go to sleep Randy we got lots to do in the morning."

Randy lay awake for a long time. He wasn't excited about the next day. He knew how much he was going to miss her. He already regretted not telling her how he felt. Maybe if she knew how he really felt she wouldn't be leaving. Now it was to late to tell her. He didn't want his admission to seem like some ploy to get her to stay. No matter how much he wanted her to stay he knew he had to let her go.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I really appreciate it. We are getting close to the end. There may be two or three more chapters after this one. I really appreciate you guys sticking with me. So enough with the rambling: On with the show! Reviews=LOVE**

* * *

><p>"Randy, wake up."<p>

"I'm awake. Have you talked to John this morning?"

"No, I hope he shows up today."

"Don't worry, princess if he said he'll be here he will be. That's probably him at the door."

"John, I didn't think you were coming."

"Baby girl I told you I'd help and I brought coffee and bagels."

"Yummy, now we just have to wait for Randy to finish getting ready."

"Hurry up Orton."

"I'm ready. Let's go."

Randy realized as they were driving south down highway forty from Kansas City to St. Louis that this would be the shortest three hour car trip ever.

"Abs, what are you thinking about?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm excited about my new life."

"We're excited for you. My sister called and said all the furniture was delivered. She unwrapped it to make sure there was no damage and it is waiting for John and I to move it for you."

"Great. I'll treat you to dinner."

"It'll be the first meal in your new house."

"What? I can't cook for you guys. They delivered the fridge not the food."

"My mom went grocery shopping and filled your fridge. As a sort of welcome to St. Louis."

"Wow, your family is really going out of their way for me."

"Not really. It's no more than we would do for any other family member."

"That's a really nice thing to say."

"I'm not just saying it. My family thinks of you like one of our own."

"And baby girl you know you're the little sister the Cena brothers never had."

"Four brothers. Every girls dream."

"Randy, how close are we?"  
>"About an hour and a half away. Why?"<p>

"No reason."

John leaned back against his seat and looked at his very best friends. He sensed that Randy was about to burst with the knowledge that he loved Abby. He hoped he would tell her before they left today. He would watch them and make himself scarce when Randy finally decided to tell her how he really feels.

"There's your building over there, Abs."

"Why are we passing it?"

"We have to pick up the key from Alana, then it's all yours."

"Oh, OK. Are we going to her office?"

"Yeah. They are in the office today but usually they are closed on Thursdays."

"Why?"  
>"I don't know as a favor to her employees."<p>

"Sweet. You guys know I'll be free on Thursdays."

"I'll slip in here and get the key, I'll be right back."

"Wait Randy. We're coming to. I want to thank Alana for her help and I'm sure John want s to see her."

"You know that's right."

"Chill, Cena! That's my sister not some ring rat!"

"I know. It's just been a long time since I've seen her."

"That better be all it is man!"

"Come on boys! The sooner we get inside, the sooner we get my key."

Abby was very impressed with the office. It looked like something out of a decorating magazine. And her coworkers looked like they all had stylists. Abby was afraid she wouldn't fit in. Alana brought her the key.

"Here's your keys Abby."

"Keys? How many do I need?"

"One is to your actual apartment. Then there's your mailbox key. I put a key to the office on there and your car keys."

"Car keys? I don't have a car."

"It's one of mine. I don't want you to take the bus. It's dangerous. NO arguments!"

"Fine, but I don't like it."

"Oh and I put Randy's house keys on there also."

"Why'd you do that?"

"So that Abby can get your mail and water your plants."

"Alana, you can't just force that on somebody. You should have asked her first."

"Randy, I don't mind. It's no big deal. Let's go so I can get settled. Thank you very much Alana."

"Your welcome, hun. Bye big brother."

"Bye squirt. Let's go Cena."

"Bye, Alana. Maybe next time we'll have more time."

"Cena, NOW!"

Randy muttered about how much nerve John had flirting with his sister and right in front of him.

"Randy shut up before you miss the turn."

"Don't tell me to shut up. I asked you not to flirt with my sister."

"Is that what you're really mad about?"

"Of course it is. What else would I be mad about?"

"Randall, don't make me put you on blast."

"Whatever. You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Stop fighting. This is supposed to be fun. Let's go see my new place."

Randy didn't know how John knew what was going on in his head but he didn't like it. He was so mad at himself. If he was honest he knew his sister could do worst than John. The real reason for his anger was that he only had a few short hours left with Abigail and she still didn't know how he felt about her.

"Open the door Abs, let's see this place."

"Should we carry you over the threshold?"

"No, we're not married just let me in first."

"OK. After you princess."

"Wow! This is great."

"Yeah it is. It suits you. What room do you want to start in?"

"The living room, I guess."

"OK let's get started."

Abby had John and Randy arranging and rearranging furniture for four hours. When she was finally satisfied she urged them to the living room to watch TV while she fixed dinner. As she looked in her cupboards and refrigerator she silently thanked Randy's mother. She had gotten everything a girl would need to put together a kick ass meal.

"Damn, baby girl. That smells good. What is it?"

"It's mac&cheddar cheese with chicken and broccoli."

"Abs, where did you get that recipe?"

"Thirty minute meals, of course. Come and eat."

"Girl, this is delicious, you more than paid us for moving your furniture for four hours."

"Almost five but who's counting."

"I'm just glad you like it."

"We do. Got any dessert?"

"Yeah, Randy's mom left a pie."

"Sweet. Can I have a slice please?"

"Sure. Randy do you want a piece?"

"Yeah thanks."

They sat at the table eating in silence. They all knew that after desert there was nothing keeping them together. John knows that he has to figure out how to give Randy and Abigail some alone time. This is Randy's last opportunity to tell her how he feels and John wants to help him.

"Hey baby girl, I'll do the dishes."

"I'll help."

"No thanks Randy. I got this."

"It's OK man, I'll help you."

Randy helps John carry the dishes to the kitchen.

"Orton, go back out there. I got this covered. This is your chance to tell her how you feel."

"I don't know what to say."

"Tell her exactly how you feel."

"OK, thanks man."

"Don't worry, I'll stay out here."

Randy went back into the other room and sat down beside Abby.

"Finished already?"

"Uh no. John said he didn't need any help."

"Oh. What time do you have to be in Oklahoma City."

"By two no later than two thirty. Why? You trying to get rid of us?"

"No, never. I was just wondering."

"Oh, are you excited about your new job?"

"Yeah, I hope I do a good job."

"I'm sure you will."

"I don't know. You're sister was so generous in even offering me a job. I don't want to disappoint her."

"You won't Abs. I believe in you."

"Thanks Randy. I appreciate that."

"I mean it."

"I know you do. You're the first person to ever believe in me. You always supported me. Even after you learned my deepest darkest secret."

"Abs, there is something I've been wanting to tell you since your birthday. I just didn't know how."

"Oh my god Randy please don't. I don't think I could stand it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I knew you were disgusted by me, because of what Brad did. I don't know why I thought you could look at me any other way."

"Whoa Abs, slow down. You got it all wrong. That's not what I wanted to tell you. I know you said you needed to work out your feelings and I couldn't help. Only I can't walk out of here and not tell you how I feel."

"Feel?"

"Yes, you said that you didn't know if your feelings were real or not. I know that mine are very real and they get stronger everyday. Abs, I love you. I'm not telling you this to upset you or make you feel guilty. I just want you to know how I feel."

"Randy, you can't mean that. We've been around each other all day everyday for months. After we've been apart for awhile you will realize it was proximity and not real affection that caused your confession."

"No, Abs. You're wrong but I guess you have to come to the realization on your own. Just like you have to realize we are supposed to be together. But it's OK I'll wait."

Abby didn't know what to say. A part of her wanted to hurl herself into Randy's arms and beg him to never let her go. Then there was the part of her that always won these arguments. That part of her says that Randy is caught up in an emotional delusion. The part that tells her that Randy will forget her in a month. That she is better off if she cuts herself off now because it will hurt more if she waits. She doesn't even want to entertain the notion of her and Randy together. She doesn't believe Randy could love her because deep down she believes what Brad always told her. She doesn't believe in her heart that anyone can love her. She believes that Brad is the only one who could love her. The fact that Randy has never lied to her doesn't enter her mind. When good things start to happen, her self doubt kicks in.

"Randy, I...I think you should leave. You're only making this harder than it has to be."

"No, I'm not. It's hard to say good-bye to people you love."

"Stop saying that. Just do me a favor OK."

"Anything."

"Leave. Don't call. We need a break from each other. I need you to know what I know."

"And what is it that you know?"  
>"That our feelings have may more to do with proximity than real emotions. I'm sure you'll realize that after we've been apart."<p>

"Denying you love me won't change anything. It will only make us both miserable."

"Nobody's going to be miserable. I'll be so busy settling in that I won't have time to miss you."

"Keep telling yourself that. Wait until something happens and you want someone to tell. I know who you'll want to tell."

"Really, who?"  
>"Me, because you're the first person I want to tell everything to and I know I'm not alone in this thing whatever it is."<p>

"Randy, you need to stop pushing me. It's obvious neither of us is going to change the others mind, so let's just drop it."

"Fine, but I am going to call you. Even if you don't see our relationship the way I do you have to agree that we're best friends."

"I do."

"Good and you can't expect me not to talk to my best friend."

"OK but right now it's time for you to leave."

"OK. John, let's go."

"Time to go already?"

"Yeah, say good bye so we can get out of here."

"Come here and give me a hug."

"Bye, John. Thanks for everything."  
>"No thanks needed. Stop acting like we'll never see each other again."<p>

"I'm not but it'll be different not seeing each other every day."

"Well then forget the job and awesome apartment and stay on the road."

"Thanks for the offer but I think I'm going to like it here."

"OK. I'll call you later."

"Bye guys. Take care."

"Bye Abs. Call me if you need me."

"Randy, I officially relieve you of your babysitting duties. I'm fine, don't worry about me. Go back to work. Have fun. Date, since you haven't dated since you took me in."

"How can you tell me to date? I don't want to date. I am not going to date. I am going to wait."

"Randy please just go. I'll call you. John, get him out of here."


	11. Chapter 11

Abby settled in nicely to her new routine. She made some new friends and was enjoying her job. She had become particularly close to Alana. The two of them hung out often and Thursday turned into their mani pedi day. At first Alana spent a lot of time with Abby at the behest of her brother. After awhile she truly began to like the other girl and thought of her as a sister. They talked about everything. Alana's maybe feelings for John. Abby's past the time she spent with John and Randy. They didn't talk about her current situation with Randy. Alana thought that Abby was wasting precious time she should be spending with Randy and every time she brought it up the two of them would just argue. To keep the peace Alana kept her opinion to herself. Abby was looking forward to the next week because Randy and John were coming into town for a show. She made plans for Alana and John to have dinner while she distracted Randy. Abby was so into her new life that she didn't notice a shadow from her past creeping closer.

"Alana, what are you wearing on your date with John?"

"I don't know. I think we should go shopping."

"OK. We can go on Thursday. What do you think is going to happen on your date?"

"I don't know. It's weird, I have known John for years but other than mild flirting nothing has ever happened."

"Yeah, but Randy has limited your access to each other. Even though he knows you can do worst than John. "

"I think he's worried that it may not work and then he could lose a friendship. It's hard to make real friends in their business. I would never want to cause that kind of problem between the two of them."

"Alana you're getting worked up over nothing. You may go on the date and realize that John isn't for you. Just go on the date and then worry about hurting people's feelings."

"You're right. I wish you were this clear when it came to your own romantic relationships."

"What romantic relationship?"

"The one you claim isn't there with my brother."

"Alana we are not having this conversation."

"We never talk about this. I think we should. You love my brother he loves you. What's the problem?"

"It's not that easy."

"It is. All you have to do is let go of all this stuff that is holding you back."

"How can I be sure he really loves me?"

"He's never lied to you. Trust me when I say Randy would never say he loved somebody he didn't love. He knows what that feels like."

"What do you mean?"

"This is not something that Randy told me. John actually called me and told me. Randy was in a bad place and he needed help so John broke a confidence and told me. I am breaking that same confidence telling you but I know you'll do the right thing when you see Randy again. Because my brother looks the way he does he's never had a problem getting girlfriends. He actually got too many girlfriends and he treated them all terribly. Then he met a girl and fell head over heals in love with her. She of course was only using him for what she could get out of him. When she had squeezed all she could out of him she dropped him for somebody that could do more for her. Randy was devastated. He assumed it was his treatment of girlfriends in the past and he deserved it. He told John that he was never going to fall in love again. And he hasn't, no girlfriends nothing but one night stands. It's been hard for me to watch. Then he found you. I knew he was going to fall in love with you. I admit I was worried from all the baggage you were bringing but I didn't need to worry. One look at you and randy together and I knew."

"Knew what?"

"That you were the girl for Randy. I saw something in my brother that had been missing. You always tell me that he saved you but you saved him to. So thank you for giving me my brother back."

"I think you might be overreacting. I haven't been anything but a burden to Randy. How could he love me?"

"Do you love him? Honestly and truly love him."

"Yes, with all my heart."

"Randy loves you. He would never have said it if he didn't feel it. He loves you. Stop waiting when he gets here next week tell him you have come to your senses and start your lives together."

"I'll think about it. OK. Now let's find you a dress."

After hours of looking they found the perfect little black dress for Alana to wear on her date with John. When they separated Abby had a lot to think about. When she got home she didn't notice the unfamiliar car parked across from her complex. Over the next few days the car showed up more and more. Abby noticed it outside of work and then outside the restaurant where she and her coworkers had lunch. She started to feel uneasy. She didn't mention it to anyone she just tried to be more careful coming and going. She was sure Brad had finally found her. She wondered what he was waiting for, why he didn't just come get her. She didn't have to wait much longer. The next day when she was unlocking her door she was pushed roughly inside her apartment.

"Thought you could get away from me? Never! I will never let you get away!"

Abby froze, the voice from her nightmares was inside her new home. He had found her. She always knew he would. She watched him shut the door and stalk toward her. All she could think about was what happened the last time. She couldn't wouldn't let that happen. She turned to run but he was too fast. He grabbed her arms and shook her. He slapped her and she saw stars. She had to get away before he could really hurt her. He grabbed her by her arm and dragged her through the apartment. Then she surprised him. She began to fight back. She kicked and screamed and tried to bite him. He punched her and she crumpled to the ground. He kicked her as she crawled away. She made it to her bedroom and made two phone calls. One was to the police and the other was to Randy. She was so relieved when he answered the phone.

"Abs, hey sweetie. How are you?"

"Randy, Brad is here. He found me!"

"Abs, did you call the police?"

"Yeah, but I'm scared he'll get to me before they get here. I'm locked inside my bedroom."

"Push something heavy in front of the door but do not hang up. I'm going to grab John and we are taking the next flight."

"OK."

Abby pushed her dresser in front of her door. She could hear Brad screaming and kicking the door from the other side. She was scared but the sound of Randy's voice made her feel more calm. She heard the police arrive and knock on her door. She pushed the door away and stuck her head out. Brad was talking to them. She heard him telling them that it was just a lover's quarrel that got out of hand. She could hear the police officer telling him to keep it down because they didn't like false alarms. Abby ran out of her room towards the police. She realized how close they were to leaving her at Brad's mercy.

"Officer, I want him arrested. He's trespassing. He's my ex boyfriend. We broke up because he hit me. I was scared he was going to kill me so I ran away. He just recently found me. Please take him away."

"All we can do is ask him to leave the property voluntarily. We will watch him leave. Make sure you lock your doors and call us if he comes back."

"Thanks officer."

Abby watched Brad leave and knew that it wasn't the end. She locked her door and set her alarm hoping for Randy to arrive soon. Abby took a shower and went to bed cell phone in hand. Just as she was falling asleep she felt a hand cover her mouth. Her eyes sprang open and Brad was sitting on her bed with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Nice try with the police Abigail. You're not smart enough to get rid of me."

Abby still had her cell phone in her hand. She called Randy and when he picked up he heard Brad talking. John noticed the look on Randy's face and snatched the phone from him. He heard Brad belittling and smacking Abby. They raced to the rental counter and picked up their keys and sped to Abby's house. John called the police on the way. When they arrived outside of Abby's building they saw her door was open. They didn't see the police anywhere so they raced inside. They heard voices in the bedroom and ran in to see Brad on the bed with Abby. Randy didn't even think he just grabbed him. Brad gave a shocked gasp and swung at Randy who punched him and pushed him away. Brad took two steps forward but paused when he saw the look in Randy's eyes. He took two steps backward and hit something solid. He turned to see John Cena with a murderous look in his eyes. He tried to get away by sucker punching John and running. John took off after him and Randy went to join him but John shook his head and looked back at Abby who hadn't moved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's almost over. I know I don't usually end with cliffhangers but I figured what the heck. It has taken a little time to post this because I rewrote the entire ending. Let me know what you guys think about the return of Brad. And how bad do you think John should beat him before the police show up? Reviews=LOVE**


	12. Chapter 12

After making sure that Randy stayed with Abby he ran after Brad. Brad hadn't gotten far probably because he kept looking behind him. Just when he got his hand on the front door John latched onto his shirt collar. Brad had a decision to make. Was he going to fight back or was he going to beg. Looking at the fire blazing out of John Cena's eyes made the decision for him. He willed his body to go limp and he began to cry. John couldn't believe what he was hearing, the woman beating bastard was crying.

"Brad? It is Brad right? Stand up. Tell me what all the tears are about."

Brad is unsure what to do next. John's voice was calm and polite almost nice. It belied any of the animosity showing on his face. Brad was sure it was a trick. He knew John was waiting for a reason to hurt him. It pissed him off. He was his favorite wrestler and because of Abigail his idle wanted to beat him bloody. No way he wasn't going out like that he was going to stand up to John Cena. Make Cena respect him. Brad knew that if he could do that John would let me go before that pretty boy came out. He was unsure of how to earn John's respect so he decided to speak to John on a level he could understand. John Cena was about to be in the fight of his life. Without another thought Brad swung and connected with John Cena's jaw. Unfortunately for Brad, Cena doesn't have a glass jaw. One punch was all John needed. He began beating Brad for all the abuse he had heaped onto Abby. At first Brad fought back but after awhile the power of John's punches wore him down. When the police arrived John was sitting on Brad's chest still beating the bloody man. The police pulled him off of Brad and immediately handcuffed him. When John tried to protest they threatened him with a taser. The police decided to check the rest of the house and they found Randy and Abby in her bedroom. Abby was crying and clinging to Randy. The police surveyed the situation and after believing that Abby was fine they asked her to identify the person who broke into her apartment. The police were sure that they had the right person in handcuffs. When Abby emerged from her room, she was shocked at the state of Brad's face.

"Ma'am when we arrived this man was assaulting this other man. We have called an ambulance but we need to take your statement before we take them away."

"Them? What do you mean? You have to leave John here! He was only helping me! If you people had arrested Brad earlier when I called this wouldn't have happened."

"We will take him to the hospital and then book him for breaking and entering."

They let John out of the handcuffs and Abby immediately ran to him. She hugged him and thanked him profusely. The three of them watched as the paramedics loaded Brad onto a stretcher and wheeled him from her apartment. Another paramedic looked at Abby's bruises and deemed her well enough to not need the hospital. When they were all gone Abby collapsed onto the couch.

"Nice work with the bastard, Cena."

"I do what I can."

"I find myself being indebted to you both again. Thank you so much I don't know what I would've done without you tonight."

"Abs, you'll never have to find out what it's like to be without us, I promise."

"He's right, baby girl. We always got your back!"

There was a knock on Abby's door and John went to open it and found Alana at the door. She looked at the trio and rushed to Abby's side.

"Abby are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Randy and John were here and they saved me."

"I'm glad."

Alana sat down next to John and looked at his knuckles. She took his hand in hers and kissed his fingers. John looked at her and smiled. She looked at Randy and Abby and motioned for John to stand up. When the two of them were almost at the door Abby looked up.

"Where are you guys going?"

"I'm taking John back to my house cause you guys need some alone time. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

After John and Alana left Abby snuggled close to Randy on the couch. He stroked her hair and thought about how much he had missed her. He couldn't help but think that if he hadn't gotten there in time he could have lost Abby forever. He had no doubt that Brad would have killed Abby had him and John not arrived when they did. He knew how much his talk of them as more than friends bothered her so he wasn't going to mention it. He was just going to be happy that he had her in his arms and that she was safe. Her safety was a top priority for him. Abby could feel Randy's heart beat and she was surprised that it was in sync with her own. She didn't know if that meant something or not but to her it was a sign. She shuddered at the thought of what could have happened if Randy and John hadn't shown up when they did. Brad was unlike she had ever seen him. She knew that for a long time she would see his eyes and her his voice when she closed her eyes. He was more angry than she had ever seen him he scared her more than he ever had she couldn't help but replay what had happen even with Randy holding her close.

_"Nice try with the police Abigail. You're not smart enough to get rid of me."_

_ "Randy will be here soon. You have a chance to run!"_

_ "You'll be dead long before he gets here. And if you're not then I'll just take care of him while you watch. You're mine Abigail and nobody is going to deny me that."_

_ "You're crazy!"_

_ "Shut up, bitch! I will carve you in to pieces. When I talk you listen or have you forgotten the rules. I hope not, because if you have forgotten I'm going to punish you. You remember punishment don't you Abigail? You remember how you earned every single punishing you got."_

_Abby was to terrified to moved. Brad had finally snapped. He had a knife to her throat and she knew he wouldn't hesitate to use it. She knew Randy was coming she just had to hold on until he got there. Abby could feel the point of the knife at her throat and she could feel the rage rolling from Brad. She knew her leaving had pushed him completely over the edge. She wasn't sure what he was going to do to her and it paralyzed her with fear._

_ "Brad, please don't."_

_ "Shut up! I owe you so much punishment. When I woke up and realized you had stolen my money and ran away I was shocked. I couldn't believe you had the nerve. I knew someone had to be helping you. I called everyone we knew. I had to tell them all that you had stolen from me and then left. Do you know how embarrassed I was? No one could believe that timid little Abby had run off with my money. But when I told them you had cheated and that I was the hoodwinked boyfriend they understood. They cursed your wretched name telling me how much they hoped you would pay for what you did. And I have no intention of letting them down. At first my plan was to take you home with me and forgive you, but now that I know you've been slutting around all over the country with Orton I wouldn't dare allow you in my home. When your precious Randy gets here he won't even recognize his whore."_

_Brad then started to slid the tip of the knife down her arm. Just enough to draw blood but not enough to scar, he did both arms and just when he was about to take the knife to her face he was snatched away from her. _

"Abs, did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry no. I was just thinking about what happened before you got here and what would have happened if you hadn't been in time."

"You should stop thinking about that. It's over and I'm here and I'm never letting you go!"

"Randy, I know it's over but I'll still see him in my dreams and I'll hear his voice. But I know I am strong enough to forget. You reminded me of that."

"Abs. I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose you. I couldn't bear the thought of that. I love you! I'm sorry I know you don't like it when I talk that way."

"No, it's OK. I've done a lot of thinking. I was going to surprise you when you came to visit."

"Surprise me. How?"

"By telling you that I understand everything that you have been saying about loving me. Brad use to tell me that he was the only one who could love me and I guess on some level I always believed that it was true. Then you came along. You with your open arms and generosity and love. I didn't know how you could love someone as damaged as I was, and still am. But I'm glad you do. You gave me a second chance at life and love and I don't know how I can ever repay you, but I want to try."

"Abs, you don't have to repay me. We're even because you saved me just as much as I saved you. I was contented to live the rest of my life without love. Then you show up and I fall in love with you so deep that I can't see an end. Abs, I love you."

"Randy, I love you. I know I have been reluctant to say so but it's how I feel. I was so scared that you would decide that you didn't want me anymore and I would be all alone. I'm tired of being scared. I don't want to live like that anymore."

"You never have to again."

Randy turned so that he was looking Abigail in the eyes. Her eyes were shining with tears. He leaned in and kissed her. It was everything he had hoped it would be. Being in her arms was like coming home. He knew that Abby probably wasn't ready for a physical relationship and he didn't mind but he loved touching her. She moaned against him. He loved the sound of her pleasure. It made him want to always make her make those sounds. He pulled her into his lap. She looked up at him and her eyes were clouded with lust.

"Abs, are you sure?"

"Randy, I want you more than I've ever wanted anything. Please make love to me."

Randy didn't need to hear anything else. He stood up from the couch and carried Abby bridal style to her bedroom. He laid her on the bed and removed his shirt. Abby ran her hands along his finely chiseled body and sighed. She was finally getting exactly what she wanted and it felt better than she ever thought it would. She had wanted Randy to hold her and kiss her and touch her and now that he was she could barely think coherently. She couldn't believe that all her fantasies were coming true. Her fantasy man was in her arms and she was never letting him go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is the end. I wanted to thank everybody for their continued support. This has been a long journey that I'm a little sad to see it end but I'm happy to find a conclusion. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It has been very rewarding for me to have people outside my family like my work. Thank you again, I love you guys. And for the last time REVIEWS=LOVE!**


End file.
